1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to receptacles and more particularly to an improved receptacle for retaining a cutlery instrument.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of cutlery receptacles have been proposed by the prior art. Cutlery receptacles retain a cutlery instrument in a static position for storage. When a cutlery instrument is to be utilized the cutlery instrument is withdrawn from the cutlery receptacle by an individual. Cutlery receptacles can be beneficial by providing efficient and convenient storage for cutlery instruments.
A cutlery instrument may include one or more blade edges and/or blade tips for cutting and/or impaling an object. The cutlery receptacle may shield the blade edges and/or blade tips when the cutlery receptacle retains a cutlery instrument. By shielding the blade edges and/or blade tips accidental cutting and/or impaling of an individual may be avoided.
In addition, the cutlery receptacles may also retain and/or incorporate other tools and/or cutting surfaces. The following U.S. patents are examples of attempt of the prior art to accomplish the above functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 116,807 to Cherrington discloses a construction and arrangement of the several parts, namely, the base, the rests and the protection in a manner substantially as and for the purpose or purposes hereinbefore set forth.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,052,813 to Gibbons discloses a holder having a chamber for the reception of spoons or other like articles. The holder has a slot for the reception of the handles of the spoons or other articles. The bottom surface of the chamber is inclined from the rear toward the front whereby the spoons or other like articles automatically move into position with their tip ends in contact with the forward wall surface of the chamber and with their handles in proper position in the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,077 to Schwartz discloses a body having a series of holes therein to receive crayons endwise. A stop member at one side of the holes limits the distance crayons can be inserted therethrough. The stop member forms space between the body and itself to receive crayons therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,075 to Zorsch discloses a body formed of a substantially rectangular-shaped frame open throughout its extent and having at its marginal top edge an inbent rest flange unbroken throughout the edge. A tray received in the frame and having an outturned marginal flange rests upon the flange of the frame and overlaps the same. An upright plate carries at one end of the frame and extends above the plane of the top thereof and has vertical slots disposed an equi-distance from each other. Means on the plate and projected laterally outwardly therefrom to constitute a rest for articles when engaged in the slots and received in the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,419 to Kenny discloses a cutting board and cutlery set. The board includes a juice trough on one side spaced inwardly from the edge to define a cutting surface and a number of elongate recesses provided in a parallel spaced relation on the bottom of the board. The cutlery set includes a number of knives and a fork each having a handle having a configuration to fit within a corresponding recess. A cross bar is supported on the bottom of the board by a pair of spring coils to bias the cross bar into engagement with the bottom of the board to hold the knives in the recesses. A supporting post is at each corner of the board to provide sufficient space beneath the board for storing the cutlery set.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,330 to Popeil, et al. discloses a cutting board case and knife set wherein the cutting board comprises two halves, folded along a center line, and secured together by means of a sliding bolt type latch. The two halves are hinged, and each half has a knife handle recess which accommodates one half of the handle of the knife, the cutting blade extending longitudinally adjacent the center fold portion of the cutting board. The two halves of the cutting board, when folded together, have a releasable lock and provision may be made for a hanging handle, and also for stopper buttons on the base used to secure the same against dislodgement. The forward end of the cutting board is tapered, and the preferred knife handle is kidney shaped with a flat base for guiding the same along the cutting board, a finger guide at its forward portion, and a central open grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,115 to Popeil, et al. discloses a cutting board case and knife set wherein the cutting board comprises two halves, folded along a center line, and secured together by means of a sliding bolt type latch. The two halves are hinged, and each half has a knife handle recess which accommodates one half of the handle of the knife, the cutting blade extending longitudinally adjacent the center fold portion of the cutting board. The two halves of the cutting board, when folded together, have a releasable lock and provision may be made for a hanging handle, and also for stopper buttons on the base used to secure the same against dislodgement. The forward end of the cutting board is tapered, and the preferred knife handle is kidney shaped with a flat base for guiding the same along the cutting board, a finger guide at its forward portion, and a central open grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,178 to King discloses an improvement in countertop mounted cutting apparatus comprising a bracket adapted to fit into an opening in the countertop for supporting a cutting board. The bracket includes a flange portion overlapping the countertop adjacent the opening, characterized by a knife scabbard adjacent the cutting board and supported by the bracket. The knife scabbard has individual slots of varying lengths to receive knives of varying blade widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,108 to Olson discloses a combination material cutting block presenting a surface to support material when being cut. Legs support the cutting block at a suitable elevation on a work surface. A second block is sized to fit under the surface of the cutting block between the support legs. Slots in the second block retain a set of cutting knives with the blades out of contact from prying fingers and with the handles held for easy withdrawal. Hold down elements are between the blocks in position to hold the knife handles in position when the cutting block is placed over the second block.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,784 to Conner discloses a kitchen caddy that includes a main housing block formed of component parts in a manner to define a solid block having a series of grooves formed therein for stowing a variety of knives having blades of varying widths. Connected to either side of the main housing block forms a side housing section having slots formed therein for stowing the handle portions of various kitchen tools such as spoons, forks, spatulas and the like, in combination with a cutting board holder for stowing thereon a cutting board capable of having a width greater than that of the caddy knife block and connected tool holding side housing block.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,609 to Yen, et al. discloses a knife holder including two transparent plates, a plurality of partitioning blocks, a plurality of securing blocks, and a plurality of larger securing blocks. The partitioning blocks are spaced equidistantly apart between the plates such that the plates define a receiving space. Upper ends of the plates are provided with a plurality of pairs of opposite indentations. The receiving space and the indentations are sized to receive knives. The knives are divided by the partitioning blocks so that they do not overlap. The partitioning blocks have front and rear ends forming bolt portions that pass through corresponding through holes in the plates for screwable engagement with the securing blocks so that the plates can be screwably secured on the partitioning blocks. The larger securing blocks are secured at two lower corners of each plate so that the knife holder can stand on a planar surface. The knife holder not only permits partitioning of knives but also allows the user to see through the plates to identify correctly and quickly the knives needed, as well as prevents breeding of bacteria and mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,774 to Galafassi, et al. discloses a knife block to store and protect sharpened kitchen knives. The knife block includes a base and a pivotable tray connected together by a adjustable coupling system. The base includes a plurality of apertures therein that are to receive the blades of sharpened kitchen knives. The pivotable tray is configurable to change the geometry and functionality of the knife block from a folded configuration to a straight configuration. In the folded configuration, the knife block is easily deployed upon a counter top in an upright position. In the straight configuration, the knife block can be deployed upon a horizontal or vertical surface, for example upon a wall or within a drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,406 to Tsuchida discloses a knife stand comprising a cover plate and a container shaped main body. An upper aperture of the main body is covered with the cover plate. Insert slits are provided on the cover plate to insert a base part of knife holders into the main body. At least one or more holder parts are provided on a bottom face of the inner main body to fix and hold a base part of each of the knife holders after said knife holders are inserted into the main body. Slot shaped insert parts are provided on the knife holders, respectively. Both a blade part and a grip part are inserted into the knife holders by turning the whole edge of the blade downward. Similarly, both a blade part and a grip part are inserted into the holder by turning the whole edge of the blade downward as well. Each holder parts and the main body are integrally molded with plastic. The holder parts are provided on the bottom face of the inner main body.
U.S. Pat. No. D132,775 to Case discloses a ornamental design for a combined hone and receptacle for a knife.
U.S. Pat. No. D159,185 to Case discloses a ornamental design for a cutlery rack or similar article.
U.S. Pat. No. D217,692 to King discloses a ornamental design for a knife holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D309,407 to May discloses a ornamental design for a combined chopping block with knives, storage, and locking system.
U.S. Pat. No. D317,551 to King discloses a ornamental design for a combination kniferack, cutting board and drain.
U.S. Pat. No. D382,775 to Skerker et al. discloses a ornamental design for a combined knife holder and cutting board.
U.S. Pat. No. D411,718 to Davis et al. discloses a ornamental design for an in drawer knife block.
U.S. Patent Application 2003/0098398 to Tsuchida discloses a knife stand comprising a cover plate and a container shaped main body. An upper aperture of the main body is covered with the cover plate. Insert slits are provided on the cover plate to insert a base part of knife holders into the main body. At least one or more holder parts are provided on a bottom face of inner main body to fix and hold a base part of each of the knife holder after said knife holders are inserted into the main body. Slot shaped insert parts are provided on the knife holders, respectively. Both a blade part and a grip part are inserted into the knife holders by turning whole edge of blade downward. Similarly, both a blade part and a grip part are inserted into the holder by turning whole edge of blade downward as well. Each holder parts and the main body are integrally molded with plastic. The holder parts are provided on the bottom face of inner main body.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of cutlery receptacles, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cutlery receptacle for retaining a cutlery instrument in a static position.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved cutlery receptacle wherein the cutlery instrument is easily inserted and withdrawn from the cutlery receptacle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved cutlery receptacle that may retain a cutlery instrument that includes a blade edge and/or blade tip.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved cutlery receptacle wherein the cutlery receptacle is easily cleaned.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved cutlery receptacle that may engage a cutting surface.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.